Dare!
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: One-shoot. Natsu menghampiri Lucy yang tengah duduk sendirian di tengah kelas yang ramai. Awalnya obrolan mereka santai-santai saja, sebelum pria itu teringat akan sesuatu yang menurutnya benar-benar sialan. Apakah itu? Penasaran? Read this fiction dan review! REPUBLISH!


Saya bikin one-shoot lagi nih! One-shoot ini terinspirasi ketika saya lagi duduk diam di kelas sambil ngelamun. Trus ada teman cowok yang ngajak ngobrol. Hehe, dan jadilah fanfic gaje ini... Dan... Sebenernya ini udah pernah dipublish, tapi dihapus sama pihak FFN karena judulnya gak sesuai dengan guidelines FFN... Jadi, ya sudahlah! xD Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail hanya milik Hiro Mashima! Kalo punya saya, bakalan jadi cerita romance! XD

**Dare!**

by

Minako-chan Namikaze

.

Enjoy!

.

Lucy mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di meja. Matanya menatap deretan kalimat novel di hadapannya dengan malas. Sesekali dia menghela nafas, lalu menoleh ke belakang, di mana teman-teman sekelasnya tengah asyik memainkan permainan Truth or Dare dengan heboh. Yah, saat ini jam pelajaran sejarah. Dan gurunya tidak masuk ke kelas lantaran sakit, dan anehnya tidak ada satu pun guru yang menggantikan guru itu. Yah, masa bodohlah. Yang jelas, selama 3 jam ini, kelas tidak akan pernah sunyi. Lucy sendiri memilih membaca novelnya daripada mengikuti teman-temannya yang bermain Truth or Dare di belakangnya. Dia sedang malas berteriak, di tambah lagi, menurutnya permainan itu cukup 'berbahaya'.

Lucy menopang pipinya dengan tangan karena merasa kepalanya mulai terasa berat. Dan matanya memaksa untuk terpejam. Tampaknya dia tidak bisa fokus membaca novel di tengah keributan seperti ini. Lebih baik dia ti—

"Yo, Onee-chan hitori? Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama?"

Lucy segera tersentak mendengar suara halus namun terdengar bejat itu menghampiri gendang telinganya. Dilihatnya, di samping kepalanya, Natsu tengah menyengir aneh ke arahnya.

"Natsu! Kau membuatku takut! Dan apa-apaan kata-katamu tadi? Seperti kakek-kakek mesum saja!" dengus Lucy. Rasa kantuknya sontak menghilang dalam sekejap.

Natsu tertawa kecil dan segera memutar kursi di depan Lucy dan segera mendudukinya. Dia menatap Lucy dengan mata onyx polosnya.

"Habisnya kau melamun! Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau daritadi bukannya membaca novel, tetapi malah melamun." balas Natsu.

Lucy memutar bola matanya. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Habis aku bosan,"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak bergabung bersama mereka saja?" tanya Natsu sambil menunjuk kerumunan di belakang Lucy.

Lucy menoleh ke belakang dengan malas. "Aku sedang tidak mood," lalu dia menatap Natsu dengan penasaran. "kau sendiri kenapa malah ke mari? Bukannya tadi kau ikut mereka bermain?"

Natsu langsung salah tingkah mendengarnya. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. "Yah, karena mereka membuatku kesal. Jadi aku memisahkan diri dari mereka yang sudah seperti orang gila." jawab Natsu.

"Lalu kenapa kau ke mari?" tanya Lucy, semakin penasaran.

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan polos. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena melihatmu yang tengah kesepian menarikku untuk menemanimu." jawabnya, eteng.

Sontak Lucy memerah mendengarnya. Dia ingin bilang kalau Natsu sedang menggombal, tapi tatapan Natsu sama sekali tidak membuktikan kalau dia sedang menggoda Lucy.

"Oh iya, Natsu. Kalau tidak salah, kau ikut les, 'kan?" tanya Lucy, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, jangan bicara keras-keras. Di kelas ini cuma kau yang tahu," bisik Natsu.

Lucy segera menepuk jidatnya. Gara-gara saking gugup tadi, Lucy hampir melupakan fakta itu. Yah, Natsu itu termasuk siswa yang bandel dan susah diatur. Nilainya juga tidak bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata. Malah sering anjlok. Maka dari itu, akan terasa aneh jika orang-orang mendengar kalau dia mengikuti sebuah les tanpa banyak mengeluh. Natsu sendiri sangat merahasiakan tentang 'kebiasaan barunya' ini dari teman-temannya, karena dia tahu dia pasti akan diledek, terutama oleh si Stripper Gray itu. Lucy sendiri tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Natsu memberitahunya tentang rahasia ini. Dan lagi, hanya dia yang diberitahu oleh Natsu. Perasaannya saja, atau dia memang merasa sedikit... Senang? Karena Natsu membagi rahasianya dengannya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku lupa," ungkap Lucy.

"Ck, kau ini." decak Natsu, dengan wajah cemberut.

Lucy tak dapat menahan senyum ketika melihat ekspresi Natsu. "Hey, Natsu. Kau mengikuti les ini karena paksaan orang tuamu atau keinginanmu sendiri?" tanya Lucy.

"Huh? Tentu saja keinginanku, Luce," jawab Natsu.

"Maksudmu, kau sendiri yang menginginkan ikut les ini? Les untuk semua mata pelajaran?" tanya Lucy, menunjuk Natsu dengan sedikit tak percaya.

Natsu memerah mendengarnya. Dia merasa malu dan kesal kalau ditanyai begini. Pasalnya, dia seperti dianggap anak yang bodoh dan tidak pernah memikirkan kelulusan.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya.

"Oh..."

"Luce, aku tahu kau sedang menahan tawa. Tidak perlu disembunyikan," Natsu menatap wajah Lucy yang sudah memerah menahan tawa dengan malas.

"Hahahaha! Maaf! Habisnya ini sulit dipercaya! Haha! Natsu Dragneel mulai bersikap aneh dengan mulai memikirkan pelajaran!" ledek Lucy.

"Memang apa yang salah dari itu?!" bela Natsu, kesal.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Justru bagus kau sudah bertobat," Lucy menghapus sisa air mata akibat tertawaannya tadi.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak membaca novel?" tanya Natsu, dengan nada sebal.

"Sedang tidak mood," jawab Lucy enteng. "Dan lagi, aku sedang mencari inspirasi untuk novelku yang aka dilombakan nanti." lanjutnya.

"Ohh... Lomba antar kota itu, ya... Baiklah! Lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk sekolah kita! Kami selalu mendukungmu!" Natsu menunjukkan grinnya.

Lucy tersenyum PD mendengarnya. "Tentu saja!"

"Naa, Lucy. Apa kau selalu membaca novel setiap hari?" tanya Natsu, sambil menatap novel di atas meja Lucy.

Lucy menunduk, menatap novelnya yang masih terbuka. "Ah, sejujurnya aku memang membacanya hampir setiap hari. Hanya saja, setiap satu minggu sekali aku pergi ke Toko Buku bersama Levy-chan untuk membeli novel terbaru." Jawab Lucy seraya menutup novelnya dengan pelan.

"Begitu. Sayang sekali," gumam Natsu.

"Apa?" Lucy menatap Natsu dengan heran. Sedikit tidak mengerti maksud pria di depannya.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu jalan hari minggu. Tapi, nyatanya kau sudah ada janji berkencan dengan si pendek itu." jawab Natsu.

DEG!

Jantung Lucy mulai berdetak kuat. Apa itu barusan? Ajakan kencan? Natsu mengajaknya kencan?

"Maksudmu, kau mau mengajakku berkencan begitu?" tanya Lucy.

"Eh?" Natsu tersentak mendengarnya, lalu mengangguk pelan dengan merona.

"Ahh..." Lucy terkejut bukan main. Kencan! Dia diajak kencan oleh Natsu! Dia tidak pernah keluar bersama laki-laki sebelumnya. Dan laki-laki tampan setampan Natsu baru saja mengajaknya!

"Err... Baiklah. Lagipula, minggu ini Levy-chan ada kencan dengan Gajeel, jadi kurasa kita bisa keluar bersama," ucap Lucy pelan.

Natsu tersentak mendengarnya. "Benarkah? Benarkah itu, Luce?!" tanyanya, bersemangat.

Lucy mengangguk sambil menahan tawa. Tiba-tiba dari belakang, terdengar keributan.

"Aahh! Payah! Durasinya sudah lebih dari 10 menit!" terdengar suara Gray yang seperti meledek seseorang.

"Benar! Dia kelamaan melaksanakan darenya!" Levy ikut menyahut.

"Dan lagi, dia bukannya melaksanakan dare, malah melakukan sesuatu yang lain, dasar pengecut!" kali ini suara Gajeel yang terdengar.

"""""Payah! Payah! Payah!""""" mereka mulai bersorak tidak jelas. Namun Lucy tidak bisa menebak siapa yang tengah mereka soraki. Habisnya, mata mereka melihat ke segala arah.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" gumam Lucy, penasaran.

"Jika kau adalah LELAKI, maka cepat laksanakan DARE-mu!" Elfman ikut menimpali.

Sementara itu, Natsu memasang wajah kesal tingkat akhir menatap kerumunan di belakang sana.

Lucy masih menatap ke belakang dengan penasaran, ketika suara Natsu memanggilnya dan membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pria itu.

"Ap—" kata-kata Lucy terhenti ketika mendapati wajah Natsu berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Natsu! Apa yang—" Lucy berusaha memundurkan kepalanya, namun Natsu menahan tengkuknya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Diam. Jangan bergerak. Ada sesuatu di wajahmu," bisik Natsu.

Lucy terdiam di tempat. Matanya menatap mata onyx Natsu yang menatap mata karamelnya dengan dalam. Tanpa sadar, dia mengangguk.

Natsu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya hingga menyentuh hidung Lucy. Seakan terhipnotis, Lucy tidak mampu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Natsu, padahal dia sudah bisa membaca apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, bibir Natsu berhasil menempel di bibir Lucy. Pria itu segera melepaskan ciumannya setelah 5 detik berlalu. Dia menatap Lucy yang masih syok dengan kikuk.

"A-Ada sisa cokelat di bibirmu," ucapnya pelan, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah, namun sayangnya Lucy tidak dapat melihatnya karena gadis itu tengah kalang kabut sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari tahu apakah ada orang yang melihat ciuman mereka barusan. Dan tidak ada! Mereka semua tampak sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan dia dan Natsu.

Lucy segera berdiri dari duduknya. "A-Aku mau ke Toilet," dan langsung berlarian kecil keluar kelas dengan kepala berasap. Namun, bukannya ke Toilet, dia malah berbelok menaiki tangga menuju atap dan mendobrak pintu atap dengan tidak sabaran. Dan...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dia menjerit dengan sekeras-kerasnya.

XXX

"Sepertinya dia sedang berada di atap," ucap Jellal sambil menatap langit-langit kelas.

Erza mengangguk setuju. Kemudian mereka semua—orang-orang yang bermain Truth or Dare—menoleh ke arah Natsu yang berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan tampang stress.

"Apa kalian sudah puas mempermalukanku?!" tanyanya, kesal.

Semua orang mengangguk sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tenang, Flame-head, aksimu tadi tidak buruk, kok!" ledek Gray sambil menepuk bahu Natsu. Natsu segera mengirim deathglare terbaiknya ke arah pria itu.

"Sudahlah, Natsu. Yang penting kau sudah melaksanakan darenya." ucap Erza bijak.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Lucy! Dia kelihatan sangat syok!" raung Natsu.

"Maa, maa! Lu-chan akan memaafkanmu kok, meskipun kau sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya secara paksa, sih!" ucap Levy bermaksud menghibur.

"Levy, kau sama sekali tidak menghiburku," ucap Natsu, pundung.

"Sudah, sudah. Nanti kami akan membantumu menjelaskannya pada Lucy. Kalau begitu, ayo kita main lagi!" ucap Mira.

"Mira, ini semua gara-gara dare darimu! Akibatnya, seluruh isi kelas melihatku mencium Lucy!" teriak Natsu.

Dan benar saja, setelah dia mengatakan itu, seisi kelas langsung menyorakinya.

Mira tersenyum manis mendengarnya. "Dare itu sebagai alat untuk memajukan hubungan kalian," jawabnya.

Semua orang mengangguk setuju.

"Hah? Memang kenapa dengan hubunganku dengan Lucy? Itu semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian!" keluh Natsu.

"Tentu saja ada! Aku bosan melihat hubungan kalian yang datar-datar saja!" balas Mira dengan suara yang menyeramkan. Wajahnya bahkan ikut berubah seram.

"Benar. Padahal kalian saling menyukai, tapi kalian sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin memajukan hubungan," tambah Juvia.

"Itu urusanku! Dan lagi, kenapa kalian bisa tahu kalau aku menyukai Lucy?!" teriak Natsu.

Semua orang sweatdrop di tempat.

"Natsu, kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi sikapmu kepada Lucy itu sudah membuktikan kalau kau menyukainya," ucap Cana.

"Buktinya, kau mengajaknya kencan 'kan tadi? Padahal daremu sama sekali bukan itu." ucap Mira.

"Ah! I-Itu..." Natsu tidak bisa menyangkal. Rupanya telinga 'teman-teman'nya ini lebih tajam dari yang dia kira.

"Dan lagi! Kau melanggar darenya! Kau mencium Lucy selama 5 detik! Kan seharusnya detik! Lebih 2 detik! Dasar mesum!" tunjuk Gray, heboh.

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Aku kan gugup!" bela Natsu.

"Tenang, tenang, Natsu. Aku tahu kau apa yang kau inginkan. kau bisa mencium Lucy lebih lama dari itu saat kalian berkencan minggu nanti," ucap Erza dengan bijak.

"Kalian! Hah... Sudahlah. Aku lelah meladeni kalian." Natsu memegang kepalanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita lanjut!" ajak Mira, bersemangat.

"Ayo! Baiklah! Sekarang giliranku memutar botolnya! Kuharap botol ini mengarah ke Natsu!" ucap Cana.

"Hey! Aku mencium sesuatu yang buruk darimu, Cana!" protes Natsu.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." balas Cana, sambil bersiap-siap memutar botol.

"Kau pasti akan menyuruhku mengajak Lucy ke hotel jika botol itu benar-benar mengarah ke arahku, 'kan?!" tebak Natsu.

Cana langsung terpana mendengarnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Apa?! Ternyata memang benar?! Sial! Teman macam apa kalian ini?! Kalau begini terus, aku tidak akan pernah memilih dare lagi!"

"Heee?! Kenapa?" respon semua orang, dengan raut wajah kecewa.

Melihat wajah teman-temannya, Natsu sudah bisa menebak kalau mereka semua sudah menyiapkan rencana buruk untuk darenya. Amarah sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi oleh Natsu. Akibatnya, kelas itu langsung heboh oleh teriakkan kemarahan dan suara barang-barang yang terbentur sesuatu.

"Huaaa! Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku kalau bertemu Luce nanti?!" raung Natsu, sambil menututupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Un? Kau tinggal menaruhnya di dalam kantung kertas kalau tidak mau Lucy melihat wajahmu," sahut Erza, polos.

Dan semua orang pun tertawa keras mendengarnya.

"DIAM! JANGAN TERTAWA!"

PLAKKK!

"ADUH! HEY! KENAPA AKU YANG KAU PUKUL?!" maki Gray tidak terima. Pasalnya, Erzalah yang mengundang tawa, tapi kenapa harus dia yang digeplak Natsu?!

"Kau yang paling membuatku kesal!" jawab Natsu seenak jidat.

"APA KATAMU?! NGAJAK BERANTEM, YA?!" Gray mulai emosi.

"Boleh juga! Ayo kita bertarung mumpung tidak ada guru! Ayo maju stripper!"

Dan mereka pun mulai bertarung. Namun, tak bertahan begitu lama karena Erza langsung melerai mereka. Tapi, karena kedua pria itu typical anak bandel, maka Erza pun ikut terlibat dalam pertarungan. Tepatnya, pembantaian.

Waduh.. Kayaknya lagi tauran nih mereka semua... -_-a

Sementara itu, di atap... Terlihat Lucy yang tengah mondar-mandir dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku harus ke kelas sekarang? Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan berganti! Aku tidak boleh membolos! Tapi! Bagaimana ini?! Aku masih malu dengan kejadian tadi! Dan lagi! Kenapa si pinky itu tiba-tiba menciumku?!" teriak Lucy frustasi. Dia sedang galau. Apakah dia harus kembali ke kelas sekarang atau tidak.

Oh, Lucy. Saranku, lebih baik kau tetap berada di atap daripada menjadi korban tauran di kelasmu sendiri...

FIN

.

.

.

Satu lagi one-shoot Gaje dari saya! Seperti yang saya bilang, ini terinspirasi dari obrolan saya dan teman saya di kelas. Tapi, adegan kissu sama darenya itu saya tambahin! XD

Oke, saya gak mau berlama2... Saya Cuma mau minta pendapat dari para reader... Mmm, kayaknya ceritanya sedikit menggantung ya? Mungkin saya harus bikin sequelnya. Tapi ini mungkin lho. Masih harus dipikirin lagi alurnya. : D

Oh iya! Aku bersama teman-temanku mengadakan sayembara kompetisi NaLu day Competition! Kalian yang berminat ikut kompetisi hanya perlu mempublish fanfic yang sudah pasti harus NALU ke fanfiction. net! Ada dua kategori untuk event ini. Yang satu untuk kategori kompetisi, yang akan diambil 3 orang saja sebagai pemenang. Lalu, kategori satunya yaitu untuk fanfic favorie kategori yang gak ikut kompetisi. Jadi, meskipun gak ikut, bisa juga meramaikan. Dan hadiahnya adalah penghargaan. Tentunya cara penentuannya melalui vote review terbanyak. Review yang dihitung adalah review dari akun, dan review dari anon gak dihitung. Sementara untuk kategori kompetisi, bakal ditentuin sama panitia. Tentunya panitianya adalah author2 senior spesialis NaLu.

So, kalo ada yang dan ngerespon event ini, kami bakal langsung nulis rulesnya di akun kami (panitia) agar reader dan author2 yang berminat ikut bisa membaca apa aja syaratnya... Haha..

Oke, saya undur diri...

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


End file.
